Love Lost and Regained
by untied fate
Summary: She watched her island burn and as she drifted, lost in the ocean a boy is thrown into her small boat abandoned by his parents. Can they survive together? What happens when he dies and she is left lone again? Find out. Rated T for language in later chapters. RobinxFranky Onesided ZoroxRobin
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this came to me after watching the Enies Lobby Arc (of course). I couldn't concentrate on my other fic until I wrote this out. There will be more chapters depending on how well this first one is received since I don't want to write more to this if no one is interested. So, please, if you would like more please leave a review. Thank you!

* * *

The rocking of her small boat didn't soothe her as she watched her home and everything she'd ever known go up in flames.

Her mother, the archaeologists, and Saul left there to die. He'd promised her that she wouldn't be alone for long. She ran his promise through her mind over and over again as she laughed like he'd taught her.

"Dere-shi-shi-shi-shi."

_One day you will find nakama that will protect you._

"Dere-shi-shi-shi-shi."

**.oOo. 2 years later .oOo.**

Robin made her way across the ocean by helping out on different ships before her bounty poster caught up with her. On one such occasion she took a small life boat and fled before her hosts realized what happened. Now, she was alone again, drifting in the vast glittering blanket that was the ocean. She sat with her arms around her legs gazing out at the horizon. Two years had passed and she had yet to find anyone who wouldn't turn her in.

"Does it really take this long, Saul?" She said out loud without moving from her position, "You promised and nothing is happening. I'm never safe and I'm always hungry. Is it really worth it to live anymore?"

She closed her eyes for a long while. Images flashed through her mind in black and white. Everyone's faces started to blur. She didn't even have one picture to look back on. Her mother's snow white hair was the only clear thing in her foggy memory. The ghost of the embrace that they shared briefly before it was all burned away. Bright orange tongues of destruction eating away at the ancient tree that she loved so much. It was as if she were in a terrible nightmare that she could just wake up from but when she did, reality seemed just as horrible.

When she finally opened her eyes again, the morning had become early afternoon. Her stomach long ago had stopped it's pleas for sustenance, yet when she saw the ship off in the distance it managed a small mewl. The pirate flag immediately stopped any thoughts of help.

She closed her eyes calmly as it got closer waiting for it to pass and continue on its way when her small boat was suddenly jolted and a voice groaned in pain, "Who wants parents like you anyway!"

Robin opened her blue eyes and was surprised to see a boy not a day older than she was with bright blue hair that rivaled the sky. He ignored her as he yelled and ranted to the departing ship and she looked at him curiously waiting for him to notice her.

"Oh, so you're not dead after all." He said crossing his arms as he leaned against the complete opposite side of her boat, "Who are you?"

Robin froze slightly, she hadn't been around anyone for a whole four days and even when she was she wasn't used to being spoken to so directly, "I'm Robin, Who are you and why were you thrown into my boat?"

"My 'parents' decided I was too annoying for them and cause too much trouble. They thought you were dead and wanted to leave me here." He seemed to think about something for a minute before a smirk appeared on his face, "I'm Cutty Flam. You can call me Franky if you want."

"Cutty Flam…what a weird name."

"It's not weird! It's a great name!"

Robin cocked her head to the side a bit looking at this peculiar boy, "You're not going to be annoying for me are you?"

Franky huffed and crossed his arms, "What's it matter? You must have done something pretty bad too if you're all by yourself too."

Her change in mood wasn't lost on Franky. He could swear black tendrils of hate were radiating off her small frame, "They were killed. I didn't do anything. My mother, my friends, everyone I cared about…dead."

It sobered him up a bit. He'd seen plenty of death with his parents on their ship but he couldn't fathom the emotion coming off the raven haired girl. He didn't know what to do when he met her glassy gaze. She was about to cry that much he knew, "Oi, I didn't mean to bring that up. I'm sorry, I had no idea. You've been by yourself since then?"

Robin nodded, rubbed her eyes and sniffled, "That was two years ago. I'm just a freak that everyone is scared of."

"Why? You look normal enough to me."

Robin allowed escape to a small, sad smile before an arm grew out of Franky's shoulder to touch his nose. She watched the same reaction pass over everyone's faces; surprise. Now she waited for the fear and insults she so normally received but instead she saw his expression relax and he smiled and laughed.

"Huh? You don't think I'm a freak?" She asked surprise evident on her face as the boy laughed.

"Why just because you're different? There are many different powers out there. There were a few on our ship. It's no big deal. Well…_their _ship I guess. I'm not part of that anymore."

"You're not afraid of being alone?"

"I'm not alone. You're here right? You're not alone anymore either."

Robin froze looking at him. The goofy slightly overconfident smile was plastered on his face. He was trying to cheer her up, she realized. Yet she couldn't bring herself to smile. She was so afraid that she was dreaming.

In the back of her mind the image of Ohara burning lingered. The ghost of an embrace from her mother made itself known through goose bumps on her arms. Saul's frozen body begging her to run and the Professor being gunned down just for studying the history of the world etched forever in her mind's eye.

She'd tried to have friends; every one of them abandoning her when they found the bounty on her head. She wasn't worth more than the money offered for her. Could she really trust this speedo wearing boy? Her heart thundered in her chest. He'd said she wasn't alone anymore. It was like someone was shining a light guiding her out of the darkness that threatened to consume her and she was the ever willing moth. The light, so alluring, had caught her.

"Oi, why are you crying? I said we wouldn't be alone didn't I? We'll be fine."

Franky moved closer to her and poked her forehead, "You idiot. I can't tell if you're happy or sad. Now you're smiling but you're crying. Make up your mind already!"

Robin swatted his hand away and wiped away her tears. She then threw her head back and did something she thought she'd never do again; she laughed.

Franky shook his head and reached out again resting his hand on Robin's head and ruffling her hair, "**Now**, you're kind of weird." He looked around at the boat they were in taking in all the specs. It was a small rowboat, neglected possibly for years by whomever she'd taken it from. It wouldn't last through more than one rough storm. "This boat won't be sturdy enough for the both of us for very long. We'll need to stop at the next island we see. I'll try to fix it up a bit."

Robin looked at the boat, it seemed sturdy enough to her, and "You know how to fix boats? This one seemed okay when I took it from those pirates…a week ago."

"I was learning to be a shipwright…sort of. I became too annoying when I tried to build a battleship. I just like to build things." He said looking around at the flaws in the woodwork. "I want to build a great ship one day and sail it around the world. I still have a lot to learn, not one of my 'Battleship Franky's actually works. It'll barely float. What about you?"

"I want to..." She stopped herself. Many people died to protect her and she'd gotten the bounty on her head for allowing herself free reign of her tongue and admitting to being an archaeologist who could read the ponoglyphs. "..Travel the world and find out everything about this world's history. I want to find out about everything."

"You can come with me if you want." Franky thought out loud adjusting the goggles on his head, "Since we both need to travel to achieve our dreams we can do them together. I'll learn how to build ships better and build you a dream ship! We'll go wherever you need to."

She clung to every word he said like her life depended on it. His will, his enthusiasm for what he believed was like breathing after you've been saved from almost drowning. Not only that but he so easily and willingly wove her into his dream. He'd build **her** a grand ship and sail **her** where she wanted to go.

She giggled as a few stray tears ran down her face and she hugged him, "You'd do that for me? Someone you just met?"

Franky's overconfident smirk played on his lips again and he nodded holding out his fist with his thumb up, "Only if you quit confusing me with your laugh-crying."

**.oOo. One Year Later .oOo.**

"Robin!"

Robin looked up from her spot on their small raft that was now a makeshift home. She closed her book and smiled at the familiar head of turquoise hair. He was running towards her with a huge grin on his face. No doubt he'd found some piece of something for their boat.

She smiled as he slowed to stand before her, "What's gotten you so excited? It can't be dinner because we haven't caught anything in the last two days."

Franky laughed at her small joke and shook his head, "You know the scrap yard I go to to look for parts to our boat? Well, I was caught but this Fishman named Tom and I asked him to teach me to build ships take us in and he said yes! Robin we have a place to stay!"

He watched the smile fade from her face. He knew why it faded; she'd revealed the whole truth to him six months ago. She was afraid he'd try to turn her in but it only made him want to protect her. It made him angry that the government would do such a thing and he promised her that he wouldn't ever turn his back on her. He would always be her friend; no matter what.

"Don't worry, I don't think they know about you or anything and if they do, we'll just leave."

"But he's going to teach you how to build ships! You've always wanted this. I don't want to be the reason that you don't learn."

"You worry too much, Robin. It'll be fine. Come on." He held out his hand to her smiling confidently, he had a feeling things were going to be different, a good feeling about Tom-san.

Robin was weak against his confidence. One that she knew she should have but she didn't. It was, however, infectious and she found herself reaching out to take his hand. If he believed, then so would she.

Kokoro, Yokozuna, Tom-san, and Iceburg quickly became the family they never had. Robin so enthralled with the stories and history of the mermaids followed and helped Kokoro-san wherever she went while Franky went with the boys to build ships. It wouldn't be until dinner time that she would be told he wasn't helping Tom-san and Iceburg but fooling around making his "Battleship Franky."

"I'm on number 7." Franky proudly said one night thumping his fist against his chest as he recounted his story to Robin.

"Gomen, Tom-san. I apologize for any misbehavior Franky may have caused you today." She bowed her head in his direction only to receive a laugh in response.

"Why is Robin-chan so polite and helpful? Not like Bakanky over there that's useless and only builds weapons!" Iceburg piped in giving his step brother an accusing look.

"There's no need to apologize, Robin, Franky learned best his own way. So long as he learns something then he's been helpful enough."

Kokoro pamt Robin on the head reassuringly and smiled, "There see? Everything is fine, Robin."

That night, Robin woke up to shadows dancing against the walls of the small bedroom. She stilled as her heart began to race. An image of the flames dancing in the sky invaded her mind for a brief, paralyzing moment. Looking up from her position against Franky's back she saw Tom away and at his desk pencil and ruler in hand. She yawned and got up walking to stand beside him.

He continued to work and paused a moment to smile reassuringly, "Couldn't sleep?"

She smiled back and shook her head.

"I know who you are, Nico Robin."

Her heart sank hearing these words but before she could run, she felt Tom's hand rest gently on her head. When she met his gentle gaze, she relaxed some.

"I know what the Government says, but I find it hard to believe with you living with us. You don't seem anything like what they say. I would like to know the whole story from your experience. Your bounty may be big but you've been here long enough that we all consider yourself and Franky family. Would you tell me about Ohara?"

Robin had never seen Tom so serious. He always had a goofy smile on his face and laughed. He reminded her of Saul in a way. Hearing his words she could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she nodded and hugged him, "I was so scared you were going to try to take me away. I'll tell you everything I can remember."

She spent a good part of the early night telling Tom everything she could. About how she became an archaeologist so she could get away from her angry aunt and one day travel with her mother. How she learned to read the ponoglyphs so that she could one day learn about the Void Period. All any of them wanted was to learn about what happened in that time. She told them that they wanted nothing but the history. Not to resurrect an ancient weapon. She knew next to nothing about it except that some of the ponoglyphs did mention a weapon.

Tom listened and as she neared the end of her story his usual smile returned and he laughed quietly, "So that's the way of it." He pat her head as she yawned, "Go back to sleep, Robin, and don't you worry. You'll always have a home here with us."

Robin was overjoyed and thanked Tom again with a bow before crawling back under the blanket next to Franky and easily falling asleep again. She'd been accepted, protected, and loved. She silently sent out a thank you to Saul. She believed it was his doing that brought Franky into her small boat that day three years ago and everything else just seemed to follow. She felt for the first time since Ohara that she was safe.

Franky woke up not too much longer later, "What are you working on?"

"Couldn't sleep either could you? I'm working on something that will save our island. It will be the pride and joy of Water 7."

Franky looked up at his mentor with awe, "You really are the best Tom-san."

It was moments like this that made Tom proud. Iceburg gave Franky a hard time but that was because he never saw the Franky that stayed up late to watch him crate blueprints. Ever the eager student he was and always put into practice what he learned from the night before into his newest creations. He laughed on the inside. His small family was growing ever more intelligent. They were easily, already better than the shipwrights in the city. Franky was just very ambitious when it came to his battleships.

The next morning found Marines at Tom's workplace taking him to the court for the charge of assisting the Pirate King Gol D. Roger in acts of piracy. Just because he'd build his ship so many long years ago. Robin, Iceburg, and Franky were all there. Robin hidden under a shawl that Kokoro had placed over her head.

The parole sentence was handed down and all three of Tom's adoptive children sighed in relief. They would have ten years to get the sea train up and running.

Should it really help the islands, then maybe he'll be released from his sentence, Robin thought

Iceburg, Yokozuna, and Tom all began work on the island's hope. Robin and Kokoro would bring lunch and help wherever they could. Robin even got to watch Franky work on one of his ships.

"Why don't you help Tom-san and the others with the train?" She asked one day when they were alone "You know, you should spend as much time with him as you can. When it's done, he may not be with us anymore."

"Shut up. Don't talk like that. Tom is the best. It will work and you'll see, he'll be off the hook and free to do whatever he wants."

"Then why do you pull away from him, Franky? Why do you distance yourself when you could be helping him and learning while you're at it?"

"He's building a train, not a ship. I need to learn how to build a better ship for us. Don't you want to learn the history of the world? You can't do it on a rickety old boat. You need a reliable floating dream ship. I can build any ship, but I still need practice before I can build the ship that carries us around the world."

Robin smiled and shook her head at him, "Franky, We have time before that happens. Come on; let's help make sure that Tom gets free, ne?"

He looked at her and thought for a moment before sighing as if in defeat and followed her to where the others were moving pieces of the train. He picked up a wheel and carried it on his back to the pile that Tom and Iceburg had placed the other pieces. Tom watched Franky go by and smiled looking over at Robin who, with the help of her powers, was also helping move parts.

Things continued in this way for the next 9 years all five of them waking up at the crack of dawn to work on the train until dusk. With each passing year Robin's powers grew stronger and she was able to help more. She also began to notice her best friend Franky growing older and taller. She noticed one day that she had to look up slightly to make eye contact with him. She'd been the first one to grow taller and suddenly he grew like a weed on steroids. She enjoyed watching his strong muscles constricting and stretching under his bronze skin shiny with sweat and the focus he used when he worked.

After a long hard day, and dinner, the two would excuse themselves and wander to the old raft that had so long ago brought them together. It was still in the position it was left in when it was used as a makeshift home. They no longer fit in it and as they saw it Robin laughed.

Franky watched Robin touch the wood of the raft, her fingers long and delicate. Being that they were now teenagers and full of raging hormones he couldn't help but notice how much she'd changed the last eleven years. She was taller, her blue eyes wiser, and she'd started to look more like a woman rather than a girl. Needless to say they didn't sleep together in the same bed anymore after they'd all been embarrassed by "The Talk" from Kokoro and Tom.

"We've come so far haven't we?" Robin said smiling at him, "I'd never dreamed that I'd have a family again."

Franky nodded leaning against the boat, "If we'd never stopped here, we might still be floating on this thing."

"With the shape it was in? We'd be lucky to last a month."

"Oh, so you have learned a thing or two." He teased with a chuckle. An arm sprung from the back of his neck only to hit his head, "I was just teasing, Raven."

"You don't have to call me that here. No one is around." Robin said with a sigh. She'd since been given the alias "Raven" so that when they went in to town her real name wouldn't be heard by the townspeople.

"You never know, can't be too careful…remember the first night we got here?"

Robin smiled and nodded, "You tried to catch fish with some shoelaces you'd found."

"It worked didn't it?" He watched her expression change to a "yeah right" look.

"No, I ended up using my powers to steal some food and you sulked for a while."

Franky laughed along with her. He would often bring up old memories of theirs and laugh about it. Truth was, he couldn't really remember anything before meeting her. Maybe he didn't want to. She was the only one who'd stuck by him for so long. She made him better and she believed in him. Something only a few he'd met in his 16 years of life ever did. He was lost in the moment just looking at her under the moonlight. Where would he be if he'd never met her? He couldn't place the feelings he had right then but he knew he never wanted them to end.

Robin played with a flower she'd picked out of the ground before sitting next to Franky and leaning her head against his shoulder, "Thank you…for everything Franky. I honestly wouldn't know where I'd be had it not been for you. When you fell into my small raft, I think I had been ready to give up on living."

"We saved each other." He smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Tom saved us too."

"Yes, we're forever indebted to him. He gave us a home and family. I hope everything goes well with the train tomorrow and the next year. I'm sure if it's a success then Tom-san will be allowed to live."

"You kidding? We've helped build the most suuuper transportation system ever! He'll definitely be freed we'll just have to wait till the time comes."

They stayed like that for a bit enjoying the sounds of the sea lapping the shore a distance away. Franky finally shifted, "The town is planning a party to celebrate the train tomorrow night. We should go."

"Yeah, it should be fun," she replied tiredly.

She dozed off a few minutes later. Using her powers as often as she had been lately always tired her out. She was able to move things that even Tom had trouble moving. Franky had to force her to take a break one day when one of her many hands dislocated a wrist. It was at that time that Franky realized she felt everything her extra limbs felt.

He picked her up and placed her on his back. Her head supported by his broadening shoulders. He smiled as the faint scent of lilac and lavender reached his nose and was thankful that she wasn't awake to tease him about the blush that crept onto his face.

Once home, he gently set her down in her room and pulled the blanket over her small frame and moved the hair from her face. He gazed at her peaceful features. It was hard to believe she'd gone through so much at such a young age all because of the World Government and now they were threatening to take away Tom. He focused on Robin again before leaning down to kiss her forehead. An overwhelming urge to protect her and those he cared about washed over him and he walked out of the room back out into the night to work on his newest Battleship Franky. Number 16.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Tom, Franky, and Iceburg standing at the scrap yard just before "Puffing Tom" took out its first passengers. Robin was there also her hair done up in a ponytail her bangs, as usual hanging over her forehead with a few loose strands framing her face standing next to Yokozuna. As the train left the station the boys all cheered and Tom laughed happily as he pulled all three kids into a group hug.

After a successful run, the evening's festivities began. Loud music could be heard throughout all of Water Seven. Robin had donned a sleeveless purple dress that stopped just short of her knees with a white collar and black flats. Her hair done up the same way. She sat at the table specifically assigned to Tom and his workers next to Tom himself. He was enjoying a plateful of food and speaking to those who'd talk to him.

Franky and the others had yet to arrive but she didn't mind she was content to watch the people of her island enjoy themselves. She had chosen to leave the shawl behind since everyone believed she looked nothing like her poster anymore. The girl in the photo was ten years younger and everything about her screamed loneliness and sadness. The Robin of now was pretty, and she was never seen without a smile. She laughed daily and her eyes were bright and full of life.

"Raven, would you dance with me?"

Robin looked to the boy standing before her. He was younger than her by at least five years with blonde hair and brown eyes. She'd seen him around before when she'd go in to town with Kokoro. She smiled at him and stood up taking his hand, "Sure Paulie."

She followed him out into the middle of the square that was being used as a dance floor. She wasn't one for dancing really but tonight she would make an exception. They danced the duration of one song before a familiar voice cut in.

"Oi, Paulie, you've had your fun now go find a girl your own age to dance with."

Robin smiled apologetically at the younger boy before turning her gaze on to the familiar head of sky blue hair and goggles, "You actually wore those out here?"

"Really that's all you noticed? The goggles? You know Where ever I go, they go." he said in a chastising voice before glancing down to the floor and back to her face.

Robin seemed confused before she also glanced down and noticed his change of attire. He wore his usual open button up shirt. As she travelled over his body she couldn't help admiring the muscled chest and abs that nine years ago were nonexistent. She continued further down and came to stop at brown shorts that hung off his hips nicely. "OH, Kokoro got you to wear pants."

Franky laughed at the small blush appeared on her face. The next song started and he grabbed both of her hands in his closing the gap between them to a few inches. She smiled up at him as they began to dance, "You look pretty tonight."

"So do you." She replied her blush deepening slightly, "You should wear clothes more often."

"What you don't like my usual? You know you like watching me work like that. I can feel your perverted thoughts when you stare at my back."

He laughed as she playfully smacked his chest, "Quit making things up!"

The song ended and the two returned to the table where they were met with a few drinks and food. Both had never been one to drink but they decided to nonetheless and after only two had already begun to feel the lightheaded. They danced a few more times and then decided to walk to their beginnings.

It was this time of the day that Robin liked best. Although it was a source of painful memories, it was also what changed her life for the better. As they walked to their small raft, hand in hand, she gazed up at the stars and glanced at Franky. He seemed to glow with the help of the moonlight, the breeze running through his growing hair and pulling at the collar and open edges of his shirt teasing her with hints of flesh. It was in the moment that she was able to put a name to this feeling. She often felt it when she thought of him while they were separated or when they were alone together.  
She loved him.

Upon arriving at their destination Franky leaned against the small, overturned, rowboat supporting himself on his arms, "That was a suuuper party. It'll probably go one all night I guess we won't be sleeping much with the music so loud huh?"

"You know I hate when you say it like that."

"You can't tell me it isn't suuuper."

"Super, yes."

"C'mon say it like I do."

"No."

"Say it."

"It's embarrassing."

"Don't make me tickle it out of you."

"No."

She was smiling before he even made a move to grab her. She tried to run but he caught her easily and pulled her into himself one hand holding her hands together and the other to tickle her sides. She tried to wriggle free but the last few years strengthened his grip and she was helpless to escape. He'd been smart in holding her hands together. She hadn't yet mastered using her powers without using her hands and she laughed.

"Stop, please. Ahahahaha ok! Ok. I give up."

"Suuuper I'll stop when you say the magic word." He paused so she could catch a breath.

"Please?"

"Wrong word."

He began to tickle her again and then paused, "Uncle?" He tickled her again and she squealed with laughter, "Ok please! It would be suuuper if you stopped tickling me. I can't breathe!"

He let her go a triumphant smile on his face as she playfully glared at him, "See wasn't so hard was it?" He stood up and took her hands in his again pulling her closer to him. He locked his gaze on her confused blue eyes. "We've changed a lot since we first met. I'm glad that I was able to meet you…"

She smiled up at him placing her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his. He moved his hands to rest on her hips, "Yeah we have. You've grown into a wonderful young man."

They stayed that way for a few moments before instinct and alcohol took over their lips meeting in a hesitant, chaste kiss.

Robin pulled away first surprised, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Told you, you're a pervert." Franky teased leaning forward and kissing her again a little more confidently than the first time. As he pulled back he was drawn back in by Robin pulling on his shirt, "Yep. A suuuper perv."

As they kissed again an arm sprouted on Franky's neck and smacked the back of his head.

**.oOo.**

The next morning found the two together at the table holding their heads. They hadn't drunk much but it was enough to give them hangovers. Kokoro laughed at them, "They say coffee or more alcohol helps with that."

Franky stood up and walked to the fridge to see what he could find while Robin made for the coffee Kokoro had just finished brewing. They both sat back down and drank their drinks. Robin looked to Franky and laughed, "That's not beer. That's a cola."

Franky had already finished the drink and set it down, "Hey this is good. Why haven't I had this before?"

"Because I never brought it home. You've survived just fine off juices and water." Kokoro replied with a light laugh, "The townspeople insisted I bring some home last night."

"Well then I think I'll drink them all. My head feels better now anyway. What about you Robin?"

She nodded and smiled over her cup of steaming coffee breathing in the scent as she thought about the night before. She'd finally admitted to Franky her feelings and they'd been reciprocated. Despite everything she felt like they were tied together. Call it what you will, she'd never been happier. He'd told her that now that the sea train had been completed the start of their ship would be under way. She watched Franky stretch getting up from his place at the table.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"Today is the first day we don't have to work; I thought we could wander around the island."

"Sure. Kokoro, you need anything from town?"

Kokoro had been watching the two closely since they'd gotten up. Something had been different and as the scene progressed she caught them staring at each other when the other wasn't looking. The way Franky watched Robin pick up her mug with delicate fingers or Robin eyeing the boy's exposed skin and she couldn't recall the almost invisible bruise like mark on Franky's collarbone being there before the festivities began. She smiled knowingly at that point, "No nothing I can think of. You _kids_ have fun. You all deserve it."

The two left together and their joined hands didn't go unnoticed by their foster mother.  
"Seems those two are closer than we imagined," she said turning a sympathetic look at Tom who'd appeared in the kitchen still half asleep.

"So it would seem. Let them have their fun for a while. I'll tell them all the important things later."

"Don't wait too long. If they're going to start using force, they should be getting prepared especially the one with the bounty. They'll find her eventually."

Tom nodded solemnly in understanding.

**.oOo.**

It was a mere 2 days before Tom's trial and the judiciary ship had already docked at Water 7. Robin would wear her shawl almost everywhere except in their home. Tom stayed in his workshop so that the marines wouldn't bother anyone other than himself. The night before the trial, the marines decided to retire early and Tom chose this night to take all three of his wards to a secluded area to talk.

There, he explained the purpose of the marine's constant visits and the secret he'd been protecting since he himself had become a full-fledged shipwright. That these blueprints had been passed on to him and now he was passing them on to them.

"This is why they want you too," Tom spoke looking directly at Robin, "If they found out that all along I've kept both pieces of what they wanted, I'm sure I'd be long dead by now."

"I'll keep these safe," Iceburg said taking the blueprints and stuffing them in an inside pocket of his shirt, "Franky will just lose them and this way he can take care of Robin. You were planning to make that ship of yours and sail around the world right? That way we'll keep both pieces away from the government."

Franky nodded and placed a reassuring arm around Robin who'd began to tremble slightly next to him, "I'll just have to speed up the building of the ship and add to it while we sail. Shouldn't be too hard."

"In the end, I've caused you trouble. All of you."

Tom reached over and placed one big hand on each of her slender shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, "You have done nothing but make me proud. You're growing into an exceptional young woman and knowing you has put me at ease. You've shown me that you are human with human emotions and I am glad that I got to help you know the difference between right and wrong. I don't want you to blame yourself **ever**. Understand? We're a family and we protect each other."

Robin nodded and wiped at the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

With their meeting over they returned home to try to sleep. Robin dozed off only to be awoken by one of her nightmares of Ohara. Realizing she didn't want to be alone, she went into the boys' room and crawled in next to Franky. He pulled her into his arms, awake himself, and kissed her forehead.

"You alright?"

Robin only nodded and rested her head where his neck met his shoulder breathing in his scent of wood and metal. It calmed her and she was able to drift off to sleep again. Franky let her sleep but he would be up all night thinking of everything he'd learned. The girl in his arms seemed that much more precious to him. He'd been given the task of protecting her. It seemed like a tall order but he was already willing to do anything for her. He loved her and he'd die before letting anyone lay even one finger on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who've followed, reviewed, and messaged me about this story. I honestly really love how it's turning out (please forgive the awful way I write.) and hope that you all do too. Please continue to do so! Reviews are always nice to see! So even if it's just to tell me "Hurry up and update" or "good job" I will be eternally grateful! Now enjoy!**

* * *

The maniacal laughter mixed with the sounds of the train and a very faint sound of a far off scream was the last thing he'd heard before hitting the water hard. His last thought was of how stupid he was to leave her all alone again, the image of her smiling face as they danced together at the forefront of his mind's eye. Then the edges frayed and blurred the picture until all he could see was black.

The darkness was inviting yet off in the distance he could see a light. He reached out for it and as it got closer a searing pain started at his fingertips and only got worse as he moved closer to the blinding light. Recoiling from it the pain receded and lightened. He wanted nothing more than the pain to stop yet his mind told his body to go through the light.

He yelled out in pain. He could feel the various gashes, bruises and broken bones all overloading his pain sensors. The salt from the ocean making each open wound electrify him as the waves lapped over him on the shore. Opening his eyes, he realized he'd survived. He looked around and grit his teeth against the protest of his neck. He seemed to be in the scrap yard

There was no other choice, his body was broken and battered. To be able to go anywhere or do anything, he would need to fix himself up first. He crawled around the scrap heap, both legs broken and immobile, trying to figure out just how he was going to fix himself. His left arm was bent at an odd angle at the elbow and his nose was almost nonexistent, the geyser of blood flowed freely down his face over his mouth and down his chin. The skin on his right arm was peeling away at the wrist but he was still able to pick up an old wrench he'd found lying around. That was a start. He rolled over on his back exhausted and in pain he'd have to make quick work of his repairs but in that moment he only wanted to sleep.

He drifted and had a nightmare that both Robin and Tom had been taken by the Marines and executed right before his eyes. He woke up with a start and yelled out as his arm was jolted from his movements. The sun was beginning to rise when he began his slow search to find replacements for his legs.

It took one week and an excruciating about of pain before he was up and mobile again, his nose the only real obvious change. He'd fixed his limbs with steel bars to whatever bones had survived after the accident.

He'd thought about everything that had happened that day. Iceburg's warning that what he made could only hurt people. He had been right. His ships had been used in a way their maker had never intended and he vowed to himself to never make a ship again. Yet, he needed to be stronger, and he came up with the idea to make _himself_ a weapon so that nobody but himself would be able to use it. On the inside of his left ankle just before he replaced his skin, he placed a mark; "BF-17."

Franky made his way back to Water 7 with nothing but thoughts of finding Robin filling his mind. He'd left her alone for far too long. Since they'd found each other on that small boat twelve years ago, he hadn't been away from her longer than twenty-four hours at the most. He felt incomplete without her by side. He could only imagine what she was going through and hoped that the others were alright.

By the time he reached Tom's workshop, the place had been emptied out save the three desks that they all worked on and a solitary photo of everyone together including Robin. All of them were smiling and the photo seemed to punch Franky in the gut. He left the shop and went around town asking about what happened to the remaining members of Tom's workers. Kokoro had taken to drinking and could be found at any one of the bars in Water 7. Iceburg had closed himself off and had begun working for one of the shipwright companies and Yokozuna was constantly trying to stop the train much like the fallen member had a week earlier. When asked about Raven, he'd learned a terrible truth.

He left her alone again after promising her that he would start on their ship and continue to sail the seas together with her and find all the poneglyphs; find out just what the contained. After both had vowed to protect the world against this horrible weapon the Government was after. She needed a protector and he had been too caught up in his own emotional turmoil to realize the severity of the whole situation.

He would repent for what he'd done by watching over Tom's beloved city where his family had been formed and where he found himself in love with what the Government called a devil. He would work on himself and improve his body so that no one, pirates or marine, would disturb this island again.

Maybe in a few years he'd look up his fellow apprentice just to ask forgiveness but for now, he'd allow himself to suffer, repent.

"Franky!"

"There's nothing you can do, Robin!" Kokoro cried out holding the girl back from entering the ocean any further. She was almost at the knees and by that point she would lose the ability to move. Iceburg came up and lent a hand pulling the struggling girl back.

"Robin, stop, he went out there knowing full well what would happen."

"The minute Tom-san was hurt by his ships you disowned him didn't you?" Robin yelled glaring daggers at him, "You don't even **care**. What if he survived? We have to go after him!"

Robin pulled out of their grasp and took another step into the ocean before Yokozuna blocked her path pushing her back onto the shore. He looked at her before nodding and taking off in the direction they'd all seen Franky last.

The tears wouldn't stop flowing down her face and she fell to her knees, buried her face in her hands. What had he been thinking? Did he really think he was going to be able to stop the train that way? Suddenly it felt like everything was closing in on her and her once perfect life had been torn apart in just under twelve hours.

The morning had started off like any other. There was food and jokes and laughter. So much laughter one could almost forget that today was the day that Tom would be on trial. They'd all be so sure he would be let off. Damn those government bastards and their greedy ways. They'd ruined her life twice already with Ohara and sending Tom to Enies Lobby to await death to save his apprentices. Now, for a third time, they quite possibly took the one person who'd meant so much to her; who'd brought back to her the will to live.

The hour it took for the giant frog to search the area felt like years to Robin. Her worst fear realized when a defeated amphibian came back onto the beach. She clung to Kokoro both women crying over the loss of two men. The sun setting that evening felt so wrong to Robin. She'd watched the sunset with him for the past year at their little raft. She leaned against it now as the last fiery rays dissipated over the horizon mimicking the look of her beloved tree as she drifted away on the ocean.

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her but didn't bother to look over her shoulder.

"You need to leave. **Now**."

Robin finally gave in and turned to look at the only remaining apprentice to Tom, "Why?"

He was out of breath like he'd been running, "They know you're on the island. I'm going back home to give you time but you need to go, quickly."

"I don't care. Let them come for me, I'll take them out easily enough."

Iceburg flinched at the tone in her voice. Its usual tone turned dark and unforgiving. He could see her holding back her tears and trying to staunch the tremors that wanted to overcome her body "Don't be stupid! You know that they both would want you to run."

"And be on my own again?" She stood and turned to face him fully her voice strained and angry her oceanic orbs looked as if they'd catch fire, "Be alone for who knows how long until I'm turned in? I may as well kill myself right here and now. I'm not worth more than the bounty on my head."

Frustrated the man walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "I didn't say it would be easy. You'll have a rough time of it but you'll be alive. **Live** Robin…."

_An image flashed through her mind as snow white hair and features that resembled her own cried out to her, "__**Live Robin!**__"_

"…if not for yourself then for _him_. He wanted nothing more than to help you see your dream realized. He loved you. It may take months,**_maybe_** years but you will find people that will protect you…"

_"One day, I promise, you'll find nakama that will want to protect you. Go! Run!"_

"…We did. I'm protecting you now, for Tom and Franky and every one of us who loves you. We want you to be safe and _alive_. Now go, out by the scrap yard is my boat. We don't have any more time to waste!"

Robin had been forced to relive memories that often brought her nightmares as she listened to Iceburg talk. Silent tears fell from the stormy clouds in her eyes. She pulled him to her and hugged him sobbing now. She understood, "Watch over them Iceburg. Don't lose any more of us."

With that she ran and, just as it had been all those years ago, she was never safe. Since her discovery at Water 7, her poster had been updated and redistributed. The image used had been from the one photo they all kept. Everyone else had been cut out leaving only an image of a girl who'd at one point been happy. She was still called "Devil of Ohara" and it followed her everywhere she went.

She'd been ambushed on a desert island. She'd been careless when she arrived, assuming that no one here would recognize her yet. She'd been blindfolded and cuffed with sea stone. She really didn't care anymore. She'd been so tired of running at that point she didn't struggle even when she was presented to Crocodile.

She agreed to work with him so fast she almost didn't believe what she'd done. She could find the ponoglyphs this way and make sure he didn't discover that secrets of Pluton. She would honor the vow to protect the world even if he wasn't around to help.

Never a day went by where she didn't think about the man who'd stolen her heart. His voice constantly echoing one word in her mind in just the way he knew she hated. It made her laugh inside, "You still bother me with that word even in the afterlife….I miss you..." As the years passed by she could recall his voice less and less. She couldn't imagine his lips on her forehead or her small hand in his. Only his immortal nineteen year old image remained as she gazed at her only treasure.

She was now twenty-six and even after all these years with Crocodile, she never felt at home. She'd climbed the ladder in his organization easily enough and became his right hand but she resented him and everything he stood for. Even when they had finally gotten close to the poneglyph of Alabasta, she had never planned to tell him about the weapon. She was there to find out the history of the Void period and that was all. She had her own agenda and she was going to do whatever it took to feel one step closer to her dream.

So when she sat against the wall defeated and bloody, ready for the crushing of stone to send her away to be with the one she loved, a peculiar boy she'd met a few weeks earlier decided to deny her a merciful death and rescued her out of her would be tomb. She was furious but too weak to fight back so she allowed herself to close her eyes and fade into the blackness.

When she came to, she was in an inn just outside the palace of Alabasta. Her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged with extreme care and all she could do was cry. She'd been ready to go. She was tired of feeling alone and used. Her family had been destroyed.

She suddenly froze searching her pockets for the only thing she treasured most in this world. When she couldn't find it on her she panicked and searched around the room sighing in relief when she found it laying on the nightstand. She picked it up and held it to her chest.

She had nothing left in her. She'd been forced to live despite being so ready to die. She'd make that straw hat pay for what he did. She decided to stow away on their ship and become a member of his crew, whether he liked it or not.

re...


	4. Chapter 4

She had been met with resistance at first but she was finally accepted as one of them. Being on a pirate crew was exhausting work at times but it was also a lot of fun, especially with a crazy captain like Luffy. He reminded her so much of Franky. His confidence more than his antics is what got her, she'd always be weak to those full of confidence and an iron will. She had no doubt that this young boy would be the King of the Pirates.

"Robin, I meant to ask you," Came Chopper's small voice one day, "Well, I've always wondered…when Luffy brought me to look at you, there was a photo…"

Robin smiled and pulled out the photo from her book. She'd started to use it as a bookmark. It was frayed at the edges and beginning to fade but she couldn't bring herself to put it somewhere safe. She had to have it on her, "This one?"

Chopper nodded and smiled, "You must have been young there. Who are they?"

"He's so brave!" Usopp said in awe while the rest of the crew stood behind him a ways away from the two on the deck. They'd all been curious about it since they'd all seen it at some point or another but she was still so guarded that no one had the courage to ask.

"I'll finally get to know who that blue haired kid is getting so comfortable with my Robin-chan!"

"Pipe down will you? I can't hear!"

"Hai Nami-swan"

Robin handed it to the doctor, "It's my family…my second family you could say. This one," she pointed "He was the best shipwright on the island. His name was Tom and her name is Kokoro they were like my parents. This one is Iceburg and that's Franky they were his apprentices. And the frog is Yokozuna."

"Best shipwright…second family?" Luffy piped in walking up to the two much to the dismay of the rest of the crew.

"Captain, I didn't realize you were listening." Robin said with a small smile but she nodded.

"What happened to the first?"

Nami easily punched out her captain angrily, "You can't just go right to the point you idiot!"

Chopper handed the photo back to Robin who placed it in her book and chuckled halfheartedly, "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. What do you say captain?"

"MEAT!"

She smiled at her cleverness at changing the subject. Everyone soon followed their loud captain to the galley to watch their master chef prepare their meal. Only Zoro stayed behind his back to her, "I know how you feel. It's obvious you and him were close. I'm sorry, won't help the void you have but knowing someone feels the same takes the edge off…" She watched as he walked away. For the first time since she was forced to run away, she began to feel at ease, safe, and maybe not loved…but certainly cared about.

She'd felt a sort of attachment to the swordsman after he'd spoken those words to her. One night while having a particularly hard time falling asleep, she's climbed the crow's nest to find the swordsman asleep, "I suppose this isn't surprising."

"What are you talking about? I heard your loud footsteps coming the minute you got out of bed."

"Oh, so you _are_ awake." She teased leaning against the railing looking out at the vast ocean before her, "I never thanked you for that day. You've lost someone too?"

Zoro stayed silent as he felt his white katana become heavier against him. He placed a hand on it, "I'd promised her that I'd become the world's greatest swordsman in her place."

"That's a tall order. You seem to be getting closer, if your fight against Number One is any indication."

"You didn't come up here to talk about me. You couldn't sleep."

"Always to the point, that's why I like you." She turned to face him and sat across from him, her knees pulled up to her chest, "No, I couldn't. I try not to sleep most nights because I'm afraid of what I'll see when I close them."

"That's why you always drink coffee."

"It also reminds me of a time where I thought everything would be perfect."

"So you torment yourself with this memory. You allow it to fill you with resentment and anger because what you wanted was ripped from you."

She'd never thought about it that way before and now that she did, he was right. Instead of being happy that the memory existed, instead of being happy when she thought back to that time, she'd tainted the memory and associated it with anger and hate for the government.

"So how do you do it?"

"My situation is different from yours. Kuina died in an accident. All I can do is fulfilling the promise I made to her with her sword."

"So that's why you favor the white one above all the others."

Zoro nodded and allowed escape a small smile as he pulled Wado from his shoulder to look at it, "For me, it's gotten easier. We were close friends nothing more than that…we might have been if she'd lived but no sense dwelling on that now. She was my best friend and rival. I probably still wouldn't be able to beat her."

A look of surprise passed over the woman's face at his last statement, "You couldn't beat her?"

Zoro shook his head and he smiled remembering their last match, "Just don't tell Luffy that. I won't hear the end of it from him or Dart-brow."

They spent the rest of the night reminiscing about lost loved ones; it was a sort of healing for both straw hats. Zoro was keeping Kuina alive by remembering and Robin began putting away her heartbreak and anger to allow the memory to just bring her a sense of peace. It really did happen and he really did exist and she should be nothing but grateful for whatever time she'd had with him.

Her travels with the Straw Hat Pirates led her to the impossible Skypiea; the island in the clouds where they'd beat up a god named Eneru and had been saved by Zoro when she could no longer fight anymore. She'd even gotten to take a look at another poneglyph kept protected in the City of Shendora.

The more she stayed with these pirates, the more she realized they didn't exactly act like pirates. They didn't plunder unnecessarily or steal….with the exception of Nami and their captain was so infuriatingly helpful sometimes that most situations they'd been involved in could have been avoided.

She realized she'd found a home with them when she was forced to join the Foxy pirates after losing a Davy Back fight. She remained strong for Chopper but inside she'd been a wreck. She didn't want to be with just any pirate crew, but _Luffy's _crew. The one where your dreams mattered and not even the Captain's dream was above your own. Needless to say she was relieved when Luffy had fought long and hard to get them back.

Then, suddenly, she'd been forced to revert to the scared trembling heap of all those years ago as they came across the man who'd killed Saul and let her go. So frightened that her legs gave out from under her and she couldn't do anything but utter his name. Damn marines, always, **_always_**, ruining her life; over and over just when she thinks she's gotten back on her feet. Everyone looked at each other in surprise. Robin was **never** afraid, she was almost always more than willing to take out her pent up frustrations on those who stood in her Captain's way.

She sat there, horrified, and as Aokiji told Luffy that protecting her would only lead to their deaths. She wanted to scream at him, to explain that it was all a lie but when she thought about it, the marine was right. Her staying with the Straw Hate Pirates would only lead to their deaths; the World Government was after _her_ no one else. Maybe, she should stop causing trouble for everyone and end it all now.

"I'm well aware of Robin's enemies."

"Knowing that you would still protect her?"

Zoro and Sanji stood on either side of their Captain blocking Aokiji's path to the stunned brunette still sitting on the floor. A few more moments of silence passed before Luffy quite literally threw the first punch and was met with a cold feeling around his fist. Upon closer examination, he realized his fist had been frozen and that the ice was crawling up his arm.

"Damn it."

Both Zoro and Sanji attacked meeting the same problem. Both Zoro's arm and Sanji's leg were touched and began to freeze. Neither of the Monster Trio realized that Robin had been hit also until Nami yelled out her name.

Turning to look Luffy's demeanor changed and he faced Aokiji, fists clenched. "Zoro, Sanji. Get everyone back to the ship."

"But Luff-"

"**_NOW_**,"

Zoro wouldn't be told twice, Captain's orders were orders and he gingerly picked up the frozen woman with his free arm and chopper on his head yelling about being careful with her and something about hot water at The Merry.

"You drop Robin, Marimo, and I swear I'll cut you up into a fine paste and feed you to the Sea Kings!"

"Shut up shitty cook, I'd've let you carry her but you're more unstable than I am!"

**.oOo.**

She was so cold. She couldn't even shiver; the ice so tight around her body. Is this what Saul felt before he'd succumbed to his death? She felt herself being jostled and moved as she fought to keep away the blackness that began to fog up her mind. She finally gave in and, suddenly, there he was.

The turquoise hair flattened under goggles, the open shirt moving with the breeze and muscled bare legs that could only belong to Franky. He was leaning against their raft looking up at the setting sun arms crossed over his chest. She stood a ways away wanting nothing more than to be next to him but the image conjured up by her mind was too perfect to taint with her presence. The image froze then faded and then a white light appeared pulling her in and she was overwhelmed by the sight of flowers and her father figure and her mother standing next to her.

"Tom! Mother!"

"Robin? What are you doing here? You have to go back."

She looked at her mother confused as both stepped away from her, "Wha-why?"

"You **cannot** be here. It's too soon. Go back everyone needs you, he needs you. Don't let him waste his life away. Go, now!"

She had no time to contemplate Tom's words because a warm feeling had been taking over her body. Somewhere her name was being called by someone familiar and another loud voice reprimanding the first. She tried to open her eyes but that seemed to take too much effort and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

When she finally awoke again, she was in her room covered up by at least four blankets. She sat up slowly and could hear the usual sounds of the crew moving about the ship. Nami yelling her orders and Sanji, being his usual self around her, barking at those who wouldn't listen to what his angel told them. Robin smiled to herself and then frowned a bit as the image of Tom and her mother flashed through their minds.

"You're awake. They sent me to check on you."

Just who she wanted to see; her confidant, "Do you believe in communication with those in the afterlife?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her before sitting against the wall near the door, "Not really, why? You think you talked to your dead boyfriend?"

Blunt as usual, she thought, "My mother…and Tom. While I was out, I found myself standing in a field of flowers and they were both there...telling me to go back."

"Maybe it really was them telling you to not die. Anyway, if you're up for it, lunch is ready. I can tell Dart-brow to bring you something if you don't want to deal with Luffy. He's just woken up and starving."

Robin chuckled and got up, "I think I could use a challenge."

Zoro smirked and nodded following her out the door, "At least this one you won't have a problem with."

Robin found herself growing an arm out of the back of Zoro's neck and smacking him as she laughed. She then froze. She hadn't done that in so long, for that instant, she'd been thrown back to that time and her conjured image of Franky popped into the front of her mind. She could swear this time he turned to smile at her and Tom's words echoed in her mind,_ he needs you….don't let him waste his life away._

"Oi, Robin." Zoro waved his hand in front of her face a few times.

"Sorry, let's go." She smiled again and followed him stopping him when he got lost.

The entire meal Robin couldn't help but think about her visions. She she'd been close to death and seen those she missed most, why wasn't Franky there? Why, instead, was it Tom and her mother? Why those words? She didn't want to think he may still be alive when for all she knew her mind was just dreaming. Instead, she shook those thoughts from her mind and decided to eat while staving off Luffy's attempts at her food though, thanks to Sanji, she didn't have to try all that hard.

**.oOo.**

Robin lay on her deck chair looking up at the night sky. Out in the middle of the ocean the stars covered every inch of the inky blanket. She watched as a few shot across the sky and she sighed. Since the run in with Aokiji, she'd been worried about an attack. She couldn't sleep at night and, as The Merry got closer to Water 7, she'd gotten restless. She wasn't sure she even wanted to return when she was just beginning to put him behind her.

"Robin! You said the best shipwrights are at Water 7 right?" Luffy asked as he skidded to a halt beside her.

She nodded, "Yes. That's where even I learned a thing or two from Tom. It's an island of shipwrights."

"Yosh! We'll be sure to find one for our ship there!"

"That's if they want to be a pirate, moron." Nami chided from her spot on the other side of Robin before finishing the last of her tangerine.

"Who wouldn't want to be a pirate?" Luffy asked innocently.

Robin laughed at the Captain's words. Half of his crew hadn't really wanted to be pirates.

"You blackmailed me."

"I'm only here because I can draw my map this way."

"I'm looking for The All Blue."

"I'm going to find a cure for all diseases!"

"I wanted to be a pirate! I'm going to be a brave warrior of the sea like my dad!"

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

Robin smiled at everyone's convictions. This crew was definitely not a normal pirate crew. When she looked at everyone, all eyes were on her as if they were waiting for something. For what she wanted to accomplish, "I want to learn our true history."

They all smiled and cheered each other on before one by one they all started turning in for the night. Only Zoro remained as it was his watch and Robin.

Zoro sat in his usual spot against the railing his katana resting against his shoulder as he gazed up at the sky. They'd done this every time either of them had a watch. Just sit out on the deck enjoying the others' company for a bit. Most of the time there were no words, as none were really needed but every once in a while words would be spoken. He looked over to the archaeologist with an expectant look. He could tell she wanted to talk.

"You know, most think you're only brawn but I see the brain in you. You can tell can't you?"

Zoro gave her an irritated glance, "I am the first mate for a reason and, as for your restlessness, it's a little obvious…just not to the captain."

"Luffy is more aware that we all realize. I'm just not sure I'm ready to see everyone from my past. I loved them all but I don't want to bring them trouble…and with a captain like ours…"

"I see your point but for all you know they're not even on the island anymore."

"That's their home. They're there."

They lapsed into silence allowing the sounds of living on the sea to fill the quiet. The breeze played with the leaves of the tangerine trees and the flags, the waves lapped against the hull of The Merry making her rock gently and the scent of the sea filled their noses.

"I suppose I'll have to find out one way or another." Robin stood and nodded her goodnight to the swordsman who nodded back and watched her go. He wouldn't admit to it to anyone but he had an uneasy feeling as they got closer to Water 7. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad but as he watched the raven haired woman walk away it only grew like this was going to be the last time he saw her.

* * *

**Hello beautiful readers! (Like 5 of you) I want to thank you for following and liking this story and also I want to apologize for the wait. I have recently moved and have no internet so I'm in a Starbucks leeching off their wifi . Hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to leave a review and comments. From her on out my story will veer off the path of the actual show...well I guess the whole thing isn't exactly like the show but eh, anyway enough rambling! **

**Thank you again for reading and have a great week!**


	5. Chapter 5

They say patience is a virtue so thank you for being patient!

However being patient especially when I have to do it SUCKS! Anyway enjoy this longish chapter and pray I get internet soon so I may update sooner! As always please Enjoy and Review!

* * *

The next morning found the ship docked on the other side of the island having to use a different entrance specifically for pirates since Water 7 made and repaired many Marine vessels. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji had gone ahead followed a few hours later by Robin and Chopper the former promising the latter that she would take him to a library that she liked.

This left Zoro to watch the ship and the uneasy feeling only increased as he watched the woman who'd grown on him these last few weeks walk away. He had the urge to go with them but he knew better than to leave the ship unattended so he did what he did best, he sat in his favorite spot and went to sleep hoping that his feeling wouldn't come to fruition.

**.oOo.**

He glanced at the wanted poster. Her face looking angelic and beautiful just like he'd remembered her. Yet it painted her as a demon, a monster. If anyone was a monster it was himself. Because he'd been selfish, she was again on the run. He could only hope she wasn't alone and that she'd found people who loved her as much as he did.

He sat drinking his cola in the house he'd built himself and thought about the last 8 years. He'd managed to open a dismantling business and even help many of those in the water city come back to life. He'd pulled them together and created a family of his own out of those who claimed to be thugs. He ran the whole underbelly of Water 7 and anyone causing trouble for this place had to go through him and his followers. They'd called themselves "The Franky Family" and, despite everything, still caused some trouble.

Franky chuckled to himself, he would always cause some sort of trouble for his brother, The Mayor of Water 7, Iceburg. He couldn't be more proud of the accomplishments of the elder apprentice. He'd gathered all of the shipwright companies under one name and were doing better than ever. One controlled the top and the other the underbelly. So, in a way, Tom and all of his principles were controlling all of Water 7.

Their ragtag group also hunted down those with a bounty pulling in money in whenever possible. Of course, when they got the money they always spent it on eating and drinking. It wasn't a grand living like Iceburg but Franky didn't mind it. Looking at himself in the mirror he took in his image. He could be vain because he did like the way he'd fixed himself. His nose, which had been torn off, was now made of metal to cover up the gaping hole. He'd completely redesigned his body to be his own personal weapon but at a cost. He could no longer feel. The accident and his improvements damaged his touch receptors. He couldn't feel the sun against his bare chest or the wind against his face. The only place that could feel anything was his back.

He was interrupted by his underlings, "Aniki! We got the 200,000,000 beli from the Straw Hats."

Franky paused and smiled at his crew, "Great Zambai! Mozu! Kiwi! We're going shopping!"

The twins looked at each other and cheered happily, "Aniki is the best!"

Franky handed a few thousand Beli to Zambai and smirked, "We deserve a party after this haul. You all go nuts, I'm off to get what I need."

His followers cheered him on as he turned to leave. He couldn't be more excited. He'd been waiting for a chance like this, the chance to build the ship he promised her. He remembered their discussion on how the ship should look clearly and even Iceburg had been there to put in his two cents. Long ago he'd started the blueprints for their wonder ship. He kept them on his work table with her wanted poster. He knew she was out there and maybe they'd never meet again, but should she ever set foot on the island again, she'd see her ship. The one he'd promised her, the one that would take her to accomplish the dream that she'd shared with him all those years ago.

**.oOo.**

Sanji made it back to the ship before anyone else to find Zoro leaning against the railing of The Merry and staring at her figurehead deep in thought, "Don't burn your brain with all that thinking."

"Tch, shut up and watch the ship. I have something I need to do."

With that the swordsman jumped off the ship and to the entrance to the city. He wandered the city taking in the sights and trying to find the library that Robin was taking Chopper. After a few hours of wandering and getting more agitated that he was getting nowhere, someone called out to him.

"Zoro! Did you get lost again?" Chopper teased and Robin couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched slightly as the burning in his ears threatened to move to his face. At seeing Robin, he felt relieved. "I can't be lost if I wasn't going anywhere specific to begin with."

"Chopper, why don't you go back to The Merry. We'll we be there shortly." Robin said smiling down at the young reindeer. He nodded and left the two alone.

Once he was gone Robin turned to Zoro and then began to walk to the edge of the city. Zoro followed, "Where are you going?"

"To show you around, of course. Maybe being in this city again will allow me to put everything to rest once and for all. I found out that the Mayor is my brother, Icedburg. I had intended to see him but I doubt that he'd have time for me running a huge city."

"You don't know that until you try." He offered. He wasn't good at all this. He usually stayed silent but he felt he had to say something. She was about to show him her life before she worked for Crocodile, before joining the Straw Hats; a time when she was truly happy. He couldn't just stay silent for all of that. He was her confidant the one she turned to when she wanted to talk or when she was feeling down about her past. He liked being that for someone.

"I'll just bring trouble. It's like you all with Vivi. You couldn't let the Government know you were connected so you held up your arms. Remember?"

Zoro looked taken aback, "You saw that?"

"Of course, I _was _on the ship. I saw it all and I was so envious at the time."

"You shouldn't be. We're like a crew of misfits."

Robin laughed in agreement, "Honestly, when I think about Luffy and the rest, we don't seem like normal pirates."

"Don't get me started on our Captain. If he was less involved with his emotions then maybe we wouldn't always be getting into trouble."

"That's true, but then I would be dead."

Zoro stayed silent after that, _yeah, I am not good at this_

"You also wouldn't have figured out how to cut through steel right?"

She stopped under a bridge in front of an old wooden door. It was plain with nothing really special to it. Above the door a very worn and faded sign that read "Tom's Workers."

"Stop number one. Seeing it like this, I half expected it to still be open, or that someone would be living here."

"Maybe this is the City's way of preserving it."

Robin shrugged and reached out to open the door. The knob easily turned in her hand and the door swung inward, "Maybe it's still used after all. It's changed inside. It's smaller. It looks like it may be a shelter for Aqua Laguna now."

"For what?"

"Aqua Laguna. It's a yearly storm," Robin laughed softly to herself at the memory of hers and Franky's first storm upon arriving to the island, "It floods almost half of the island so everyone has to find shelter and board up their homes and businesses. Actually, I think that we may have come here during that season. Though, so far, no one seems to be too worried."

He looked around at the small room. It seemed a bit off, like it should have been bigger but it was boarded up.

Where that wall is, there used to be three desks where Tom, Franky, and Iceburg used to work. And beyond that was a small kitchen where Kokoro and I would make food for them. Here," Shed pointed to the small canal of water, "We would keep ships that they were working on to protect them from the storm. You all said you saw a giant frog swimming abnormally right?"

Zoro nodded as he listened to the woman talk. He could almost see all of the memories flashing through her mind. He could also see the longing to return to that, "Yeah Luffy was going to try to eat it."

Robin chuckled as she wandered the room touching the walls, "I think that might have been Yokozuna. Franky taught him how to swim like that. I can't remember the reason."

"Too bad you missed him."

"What are you two doing here?"

Both turned to see a round man standing in the doorway. He wore black overalls with a solitary purple star in the middle. He was an odd looking man.

"None of your damn bus-"

Zoro was cut off as Robin stepped forward, "I'm sorry, I used to live here. I didn't think it was still being used. We'll leave."

"That's impossible. Aniki has used this place since he was a kid…he's got..." He seemed to be looking at the woman before him and then shook his head, "Never mind. Just go."

Zoro followed Robin as she walked past the guy. Something he said bothered him, "Think he works for your brother?"

"Probably, who else could be using this place for so long?" Robin shrugged as she walked away from the old workshop. She continued on walking toward the setting sun and outside the wall of the city.

The view was the same as she'd remembered it, along the bank tall water plants grew framing the glittering ocean as it reflected the bright orange flame of the sun. Just to the right of where she stood, was the small raft that started it all. It remained untouched like she'd last seen it, the side facing the island had a piece cut out that Franky had made to use like a door. He simultaneously used that same cut out piece for a makeshift shelf inside.

Something on that shelf caught Zoro's eye. He had to kneel to look at the shelf. There stood a photo framed plainly of a young couple eight years ago. He picked it up to look at it closer. The blue eyed boy was holding a younger Robin's hands and smiling down at her as she smiled up at him. They were obviously dancing with others but from what Zoro could tell, all they saw was each other.

_This could have been me and Kuina,_ he thought

"That was the night the Sea Train had its first successful run. I don't remember seeing anyone there with cameras. It must have been Kokoro-san."

He handed her the photo and looked at the small bouquet of flowers that sat on top of an old tattered book, "So this was where it started. How does it feel to see it again?"

He watched her as she gazed lovingly at the photo in her hands. Her long, slender fingers splayed over it before she placed it on the shelf again. She straightened and smiled at the swordsman, "It's nice. I never got to put anything away. I was forced to run away and not say goodbye to anyone…or let him go."

Both stood near the water's edge watching the sun go down neither really saying anything, just a comfortable silence. Robin watched as the sun became more orange, as if the fire surrounding it got hotter, the ends of its rays fighting back the blanket of night that threatened the eastern part of the sky. She glanced at Zoro admiring the way he seemed to put up with her complicated past with ease. "Thank you."

He seemed startled out of his thoughts before turning to face her, "For what?"

Her eyes never left the setting sun, "You've been there for me, helped me through this transition in my life despite not trusting me. You've listened to my nonstop talks and memories about my past. You've helped me begin a new life, fought for me; protected me when you never had to."

Through her small monologue, Zoro didn't remove his gaze from her face. No one had thanked him in this way before, probably because he didn't do any of these things for anyone else before. The heat began to creep onto his face and he glanced down to the water slightly embarrassed, "It's no big deal really."

"Whether a 'big deal' or not, Thank you." She looked to him now and smiled through the tears in her eyes. Her face became surprised when Zoro wiped at one of the tears that escaped.

"You women and your double emotions; Nami cries and gets angry, you cry but you're happy. It's annoying."

Robin laughed lightly pushing his hand away, "We should go back. The others will be worried." She finally said giving the photo one last glance before putting it back. As she stood up, she sensed Zoro tense and reach for his sword. She was confused none had come here, even when Tom and the others found out its location. It was _their_ place of refuge. The sight she met when she turned, however, was not one she had been expecting.

**.oOo.**

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at the blonde man before him as he spoke of the Straw Hats. The last time he met with this man, was to inform him that Robin had been sighted and was working with one of the Seven Warlords but was then lost due to Crocodile's defeat by one Monkey D. Luffy.

The man before him was the only one he and Iceburg trusted due to his small friendship with the wanted Devil of Ohara. He'd grown some since his last encounter with her. His hair was longer he took up smoking and, thanks to Robin, had decided to become a shipwright under Iceburg and learn the ropes. He also became a skilled fighter along with the rest of the Shipwrights in Dock 1.

"She's part of their _crew_?"

"That's what I told you. They're here to get their ship repaired. However, according to Kaku, their ship isn't worth saving. They may as well get a whole new ship built. They do have 3,000,000 Beli after all."

Franky felt a weight settle in his gut, "Had. My gang just stole 2,000,000 from one of their crew earlier. I already spent most of it."

It was Paulie's turn to look shocked, "You did _WHAT_? It's always like you, doing things without thinking."

Franky narrowed his eyes at him, "Shut up. It doesn't matter; they don't know who did it. The guy my gang took it from didn't put up a fight. Doesn't even know who we are."

"Fine. Are you going to see her? It's been what ten years? If I get to her first I may steal her away y'know."

He was agitating the blue haired cyborg now. Said cyborg got up and grabbed Paulie by the front of his jacket pulling him off the floor. Paulie let himself hang there, his head hanging to one side and he tried not to laugh as Franky yelled, "Do you _want_ to die?"

"I'm just saying. She was a pretty girl and you two had something. Go see her, idiot."

Franky let him go glaring. Paulie could see that Franky was fighting with himself but what he said was not what he, nor Iceburg, had hoped he'd say, "I won't. I can't do that to her. She thinks I'm dead. She's probably moved on and is happy with her crew. I won't mess that up for her."

"You know, you've done so much for this city, helped those who were homeless and hungry. Brought those almost dead back to life. These last 8 years you've been thinking about everyone else. Think about yourself for once would you? I'll be going now."

As the door shut behind Paulie, it opened again and Zambai came running in, "Aniki, Aniki!"

"What is it now?" Came the annoyed response.

The man pointed to a wanted poster in his hands, of his Robin. "She's here, Aniki. She was in your family's old workshop with this guy." He pulled out another wanted poster of Roronoa Zoro, "You're going to go see her aren't you?"

_She's revisiting everything_, he thought. He was getting real tired of people trying to meddle with his life and his old girlfriend, "No. I'm –"

"You have to! At least go see her even if you don't talk to her. You deserve to at least see the woman she turned out to be."

Franky only stared down at the floor. He began to visibly shake from anger. "Zambai! This is none of your business. I don't deserve anything! I left her to fend for herself. Instead of staying with her, I was selfish and almost died. She didn't even get to stay in Water 7. She had to run. She was scared and alone and she ended up doing things I know she _never_ would have done otherwise all because I only thought about myself. I don't deserve to even speak her name."

Mozu and Kiwi who had up until that point remained quiet now moved to stand next to Zambai. Both had determined expressions on their faces and their hands were on their hips.

"Yes, you were selfish. That was 8 years ago, Aniki." Mozu said pointing at their leader, her eyes narrowed but then they softened, "Don't you think you've repented enough to at least see her?"

"Aren't you still being a little selfish anyway?" Kiwi piped in her hard stare still on her face, "She thinks you're _dead_. If I was her, I'd want to know you were alive. Even if for so long I thought otherwise."

With that, the three of them kicked Franky out of the door whether to listen to what they said or not, they weren't sure, but they had tried and usually their "tough" leader bent to their will. They smiled to each other satisfied with their efforts and went about their own business.

The cyborg picked himself off the floor and glared back at the door before turning to look at the city. He thought back to the last time Robin had seen him; a normal nineteen year old kid. Looking at himself now, he became self-conscious. From his oversized forearms that his cannons, guns, and various other things were housed to his refrigerator of a stomach where he kept the cola to run all of his weapons to his broadened shoulders where more projectile type weapons were stored. Everything about him wasn't normal anymore. What would she even think if she saw him now? Would she even recognize him?

His thoughts went on and one until he realized that his feet had taken him in the direction of the small boat that brought them together all those years ago. He stopped, however, when he noticed two people standing by the water. He froze. He had stayed well behind now and looked at the two. One was obviously that Roronoa Zoro. The green hair was a dead giveaway. That meant the other one was Robin.

He hadn't wanted to see her. Franky knew that all he'd want to do was go to her and beg for her forgiveness. The ache in his chest only grew more seeing her only from behind. She was so close, all he needed to do was speak her name and she would turn, he'd be able to see her face again. It was in this moment that he noticed the photo in her hands. The one he placed in the small boat. The place where it began the most recent photo that had been captured before everything went to shit. He watched as she turned to look at the swordsman and he reached up and placed a hand on her face. The jealousy that sprouted within him almost had him showing himself. He'd always know that she would eventually move on but he never thought he'd have to see it. He heard her faint laugh even at this distance.

A black clad figure suddenly appeared and Franky watched as Zoro moved to pull out his sword. The hulking figure was faster than what should have been expected and easily knocked out the man and faced Robin. She seemed to be ready to fight but she also fell to unconsciousness and was caught by the assaulter who moved to leave.

"Not while I'm here," Franky said to himself as he moved out of his hiding place pulled back his right arm winding up for his punch, "Strong Right!"

Franky's fist separated from the rest of his arm attached to a chain and flew straight toward its intended target. His fist missed its mark as the mysterious figure seemed to vanish and reappear behind the cyborg, still holding on to Robin and hit the pressure point on the back of the blue haired cyborg's neck.

Falling to his hands and knees, Franky fought desperately against the blackening at the edges of his vision. He watched Robin vanish still in the arms of that man. He cursed to himself and fell forward the blackness overtaking him.

**.oOo.**

"You wouldn't want to cause trouble for your crew or Iceburg now do you? CP9 could easily take them all out."

"I'll do whatever you want. Just let them all go. If I have your word that they will go free, I will not resist."

The laugh that escaped him was exactly the same as way back then; derisive. She hated it. She glared calmly at him not giving him any sort of emotion. She remembered being able to hear that laughter as Franky had been hit by the train. He enjoyed seeing other suffer and she would not give him the satisfaction. Even as his expression change to one of annoyance and he stood and backhanded her.

"Don't sit there looking so cocky. There's no way out for you."

She straightened keeping her blank expression on her face. She had to decide. She thought about Luffy. He brought her back from the dead, gave her a reason to live, showed her that there was more to life than what she had. Sanji, the best cook who doted on her despite the others not trusting her at first. Nami, who became like a sister to the archaeologist. Chopper, who fixed her up and shared a love of knowledge and books. Usopp, whose antics always put a smile on her face even on days when she didn't think she could smile. Then there was Zoro. The Santoryuu user who somehow became the closest friend she'd ever had. He was empathic and despite his normally quiet, broody nature opened up to her and became someone she could talk to about everything.

If she had to choose a side, she would choose these people. They'd taken in a damaged woman and made her feel normal again. They saved her life, and now she would return the favor. "I choose my crew."

"You'd abandon those who raised you?"

"When I run, I cut all ties." She said flatly despite knowing in her heart that it was a lie.

"Then this is what's going to happen.."


End file.
